


My Canvas

by baepsaejerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, jerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaejerrie/pseuds/baepsaejerrie
Summary: College au— Artist!Jade and Model!Perrie; Jade Thirlwall has a new assignment— nude art. Jade is  uncertain about the fact that she has to draw someone in their naked form. Not only that, who will she draw? As she thinks of someone to draw, she remembers her classmate from her Psychology class is a model— Perrie Edwards.This will be a short fanfic, maybe up to 8-10 chapters only.Before reading this fanfic, I would just like to say that I am not an art major nor am I a college student (yet). I'm making this fic purely based off research. If there is any mistakes or misconceptions, please do not hesitate to correct me PRIVATELY. Thank you very much.My Twitter: @baepsaejerrie





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**  

 

“ _Nude art is a form of art which displays the beauty and realness of both men and women. Nude art was initially performed mainly in western countries, gradually spreading all over the world. The Ancient Greeks created elegant marble-based sculptures of nude humans. Originally the sculptures were painted in bright colours, but as years passed, the colours have lost its original pigment—hence most Greek sculptures we see are white. In the 19th century, female nudity expressed symbolical or…_ ”

Nude art was something Professor Gomez was always interested in. She had this sparkle in her eye the moment she found out our next portion in our syllabus was Nude Art. It’s been a week or so since we’ve learned about this. We first learned about Nude Art in general, Contemporary, Modern, Baroque, and so on. For some reason, we were learning the Ancient Greek ones at last. I personally don’t mind the idea of Nude Art, but I can’t help but get a little shy.

“Miss Thirlwall, are you paying attention?” Professor Gomez asked, looking at me as if she’s been insulted to the bone as her brown orbs were staring at me.

“Yes, Professor Gomez” I replied, looking back at her, hoping my answer was convincing enough. Professor Gomez looked at me one last time, then returned to her discussion.

 

* * *

 

“Now that we’ve covered the four major types of nude art, we can now discuss your project which will count as your fourth formal assessment for this semester”

Great, another project. About a month ago, we were all assigned to make our own texture and pattern designs. I got a pretty good grade on my project; I first randomly drew lines and circles everywhere to give it an abstract feel. I then continued to draw small hair-like strokes to give it that soft effect, to a point where I created a non-realistic and non concrete image that had splashes of bright yellow and papaya orange, with a contrast of black and brown. Overall, I did pretty well.

“For your fourth final assessment, you will get to choose the type of Nude Art, and make your own Nude Art. It can be sculptures, 2-d paintings, sketches—whatever you like. This project is due in the next 3 weeks. You all are dismissed.”

Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 1: The Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I apologise that this chapter is really small. I promise you all that the chapters will increase in length as the story goes on. 
> 
> \- baepsaejerrie

Before everyone could leave the room, Professor Gomez asked me to stay behind for something. This was quite normal for me; Professor Gomez always asked me to stay behind whenever she gave us a project. In our previous project, she wanted me to make an abstract texture design—which was why I drew circles and random lines in the first place.

“So, how do you like this topic?” She asked, looking up from her chair through her rectangular glasses.

“It’s alright. This isn’t my favourite art concept, but I don’t mind it either.”

“Ahh, well I guess nude art isn’t for everyone. But, I think you know why I asked you to stay behind.” I nodded at her, fidgeting with the sleeves of my sweater. I do that a lot when I’m nervous. I’m honestly quite scared with her request for me. What if she asks me to make a sculpture of a naked man? What if she asks me to sketch a woman touching herself?

“Well Jade, you are one of my top students. It’s as if you understand art, you grasp the subject very well. So here’s what I’d like to see from you.” Her tanned hands typed away on her laptop, showing me the image of what she’d want to see come alive.

“This is ‘ _Le triomphe du cygne’_ by Léon Comerre which was painted in 1908. Do you have any idea what this painting is or what it signifies?” She asked. The painting she showed through the screen was a beautiful oil-based painting. The surroundings were very detailed with all sorts of green flora; the leaves and trees were so vivid and rich— it was almost realistic. The sun was shining brightly, sun rays going towards the bare blonde woman laying her back on the grass, looking seductively to her right. She was a gorgeous woman—flawless porcelain skin, blue eyes filled with lust, and lips painted bright red. What was most interesting about the entire oil painting was that there was a white swan laying its head between her breasts.

“Well, I do know that the painting is oil based. Other than that, I’m not sure about the meaning behind the painting.” I honestly was never good at relating stories with pictures; unless this is an explicit version of the _Ugly Duckling,_ then I have no clue.

“It is an oil painting, that’s correct. Now, this is actually a visualisation of _Leda and the Swan_. Have you heard of it? The Greek Myth?” Of course, no wonder. According to Greek Mythology, Leda, daughter of Aetolian king Thestius and wife of king Tyndareus of Sparta, was said to be seduced by a swan. The swan was actually Zeus; after he turned himself into a swan, he persuaded Leda to have sex. Others say he raped her on the same night Leda slept with her husband. As a result, Leda got pregnant with Zeus and her husband—meaning she got nutted in her twice in the same day. She then gave birth to Helen and Polydeuces, who were the children of Zeus, and Castor and Clytemnestra, children of Tyndareus. Although being pregnant with children from two different men at one go is biologically impossible, a myth is a myth. 

To answer Professor Gonzales, I nodded my head at her, indicating a ‘yes.’ “Well Jade, that is one of my favourite Greek Myths. Now, this painting has also be done by other famous artists like Michelangelo, da Vinci, Francois Boucher, and more. What I want from you is to make your own painting of _Leda and the Swan._ ”

* * *

I took a seat in the library as I opened up my laptop. I can’t believe she really asked me to make my own version of a human and swan smut in painting form. I don’t really have to follow Professor Gomez, I could still do whatever I please to do. But, I’ll have a higher chance of getting a good grade, and I don’t really have an idea of what sort of piece I would make. I searched for the different types of art that followed the same idea as _Leda and the Swan_ , and goodness there were a lot. Most of them were oil paintings. There was one that I saw which was a sculpture, but I was asked to do a painting. Besides, I don't think I'm bold enough to even make a sculpture. 

I took my notebook out, and began thinking of ideas of how to portray Professor Gomez’s request. From what I’ve seen based on the oil paintings, there were all blonde women with pale skin. I don’t think I want to shock my art professor with having a man instead of a woman, so I guess I’d continue the pale blonde lady tradition. Based on the paintings I’ve seen, Leda was in many different places; pure greenery, a bed, a sofa, marble based monuments, and etc. I took note of all the possible settings, and began looking for the paints and canvas I’d need. I might as well do this project right; this was Professor’s favourite topic, I may get a chance of getting full marks if I do it the way she pictures it, or even better. After all, it is an assignment. It’s the assignment.


	3. Chapter 2: The Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains topics such as common insecurities and self-love. 
> 
> I just want to let you all know no matter what your body shape and size is, you all are beautiful. Nowadays, self-confidence is difficult to grasp as we see the 'perfect' body type in many social media platforms. This may bring our self esteem down, and it sucks. However, we all come in different shapes in sizes, and that's the beauty in this world. Please do not change yourself because of what society says, change it to benefit you. If you think that changing yourself will make you happier or make you feel healthier, then go for it. But please never change because of what society tells you. Ignorant people can go fuck themselves. If you ever feel down or anything, you can always dm me on Twitter (@baepsaejerrie) and I'll listen to you. I love you <3

I have nothing. No matter how many times I’ve sketched that naked lady in my sketchbook, it looks too unrealistic. I groaned in frustration, flipping to a blank, fresh page. I started thinking of a new idea, until I heard a knock at my door.

“Jade you okay?” A voice asked. I looked to my right, seeing my roommate, Leigh Anne, opening the door, leaning against the door frame.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just frustrated with how I’ll do this damn project.” I dropped my pencil on the table, and buried my face in my tired hands. I usually don’t struggle much with art. I already had an idea, I already know what I want, but why am I still having a difficulty?

“Why don’t you take a little break? You seem tired.” I opened my eyes, seeing that my roommate moved from the door frame to the bed behind me. “So, what’s the project?”

“Professor Gomez assigned us to make our own nude art—”

“Nude art? As in drawing naked people?”

“Yeah. Then she personally asked me to make my own version of _Leda and The Swan_ .” I said, looking back at my failed attempts. If anyone were to look at any of these sketches, they’d say it’s amazing. Honestly, there was really nothing wrong with majority of these sketches. But, it’s not good enough… _for me_. When I make art, I want it to be more than amazing. I want people to be left speechless, stunned, overwhelmed; anyone can make art and people will find it remarkable. I want to take it to the next level.

“Wow, you’re making porn in while you’re still a college student. I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.” The black girl happily smiled at me, instantly making me smile too. I was lucky to have her as my roommate. I remember the first time we met in second year college. I moved to a new apartment because the college dorm was just too small, and my previous roommate was just nasty. I was looking for an apartment, then realised I couldn’t pay everything by myself. So I sent an email to all of my female classmates in all my classes, asking if they’d want to stay at one of the rooms in the apartment. Leigh Anne was the first one to reply and agree, so I obviously gave her the spot. When I was unpacking my things, I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw a beautiful, small black woman with the biggest and brightest smile on her face. Before she could even introduce herself, she fell flat on the floor as she made her way inside my room. It was probably the best ice breaker in history.

“Well you’re not wrong there Leigh. I’m just having a difficulty making the sketch for my painting”

“Why don’t I take a look? I’m pretty sure these are all good—you’re a talented artist.” Leigh Anne said, grabbing the sketchbook from my lap. The darker woman looked through all the sketches I did for the painting, as if it’s the most mesmerising thing she has ever seen in her entire life. “Jade, these are amazing! These are all so good, how do you find this frustrating when you have like five billion options to pick from?”

“It’s not good enough for me though. As an artist, I want to go beyond amazing, something which will leave people stunned.” I explained, getting up from my chair and plopping right beside her. Leigh Anne just hummed, going through the sketches again. Each sketch was different; one of the sketches included _Leda_ slowly undressing herself as _Zeus_ watches her from aside. I wanted it to somehow tell the story, that he was the one who initiated everything as he was behaving like a peeping tom. Another one I did was _Leda_ just looking directly into the eyes of the swan, slowly being captivated and seduced by the god. However, I wanted to bring something new to the painting. Every _Leda and the Swan_ painting got better through the years, it was up to me to make it more modern and relatable to everyone without distorting the myth. Another one I did  was quite risky to paint as it may offend others. It was  _Leda_ admiring herself in the mirror as _Zeus_ comes in, eyes clouded with lust. The only problem was _Leda_ was just what society calls ‘perfect.’ I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with having that ideal image, but I just want to show the world what I consider perfect— our unique own beauty. While I’m telling the story, I also want to tell a message that beauty isn’t only limited to one type.

Leigh Anne then cleared her throat, closing the sketchbook. “Well then how will you go beyond amazing?” I looked up at her from my bed, her dark orbs looking directly at me. “Well, aside from showing the myth in the painting, I want to add my own twist to it…” I answered softly.

“And what type of twist is that?”

“I want to also show that beauty is not only limited to one type. I want to show that our insecurities, or the parts which we aren’t confident about ourselves, are beautiful too. So, I’m thinking of making _Leda_ admire and smile at herself in the mirror as the swan enters.” I took a deep breath and continued explaining my thoughts to her. “Whenever I go online, I see people saying things like, ‘Oh no I’m getting stretch marks’ or ‘What concealer should I buy to cover up these scars?’ I get really upset about it because they’re something to be proud of and deserved to be shown to the world. Each mark on our body has a story behind it, and I just think that’s amazing. The fact that there are magazine articles saying things like ‘here are 10 methods to lose those ugly marks’ or ‘how to get that summer body in 20 days’ make things even worse. There are many people that are insecure about their self-appearance and the fact that magazine companies have the audacity to call them out is just disappointing and frustrating. I just want to let people know that they are perfect the way they are and should only change themselves because they want to, and not others telling them— What the fuck? Leigh Anne, why are you crying?” I immediately sat up, eyebrows furrowing as I look at my roommate who is covering her mouth as her tears were falling. Did I offend her?

“That’s s-so beautiful J-Jade… y-you have a h-heart of gold. You deserve a-all the happiness and l-love in th-the world.” Leigh Anne continues to cry and mumbles about how great of a person I am. Honestly, I have no words right now.

* * *

 

It took about a good hour to calm Leigh Anne down. I made her a cup of tea along with some of my favourite biscuits. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but at least she can talk without stuttering and hiccuping. Leigh Anne is a very emotional person. One time, we were chilling on a Saturday evening, and watched compilations of baby dogs. She cried to a compilation of baby huskies because they were so cute.

"You feeling better now Leigh Anne?" I asked, looking at her from the small dining table that we bought three weeks ago. Leigh Anne nodded her head, indicating a 'yes' as she sniffled. What a cutie. I smiled at her, and sipped on the warm tea I made for myself.

“So, what are you going to do for your project?” She asked with her slightly crooked voice. That was a good question, what am I going to do? I mean, I could paint some scars here and there, but for some reason making things up doesn’t feel right. Why am I such a picky painter?

“I actually don’t know. I could draw scars here and there, but don’t you think it’s quite fake?” I questioned. I’m not sure if whatever I said made sense, but that’s how I’m feeling right now. Leigh Anne looked at me, eyes squinting, as if she is trying to process what I just said.

“Obviously it would be fake, it’s not a real person. What are you on about?”

“I don’t know. I feel like it’s just wrong to add random dark lines across a body and claim them as scars. I’m such a picky and meticulous artist, I swear I’ll be working at KFC after college.” I put my cup down, running my hands through my brown hair.

“Why don’t you look for a model then? Then you know, paint her” My eyes grew wide, unsure if she was joking or not. Was she serious? How can she say it so nonchalantly?

“Leigh, are you crazy? You seriously think I have the boobs to paint a woman's naked body while she's in front of me?”

The black woman just shrugged as if what she said was so normal. “I mean don’t many artists do that? You remember that one Mr. Bean episode where he was in this art class or something, and he had to draw that nude woman along with other people—”

“Okay, yeah I know. Then again, I’m shy Leigh Anne. I don’t think I’ll be able to look at a naked woman for god knows how many hours for this painting” I exclaimed, my eyes getting bigger by the second.

“Well, do you want to ‘fake’ your scars then?” Leigh teases, sipping her tea. Well isn’t she a pain. For a person that just cried, she sure does have a lot of sass stored in her. Then again, she was right. I’m not comfortable with the idea of making fake marks. It just feels wrong.

“Alright, fine. But where will I get a model? And won't I have to pay the model or something?”

“Isn’t there like a model in our Psychology class? I think she’s blonde” Leigh Anne said. A blonde model? Psychology class? Who was she talking about? There can’t possibly be a blonde— Oh… Perrie Edwards.


	4. Chapter 3: The Model

“Okay you see the blonde in the black turtle neck over there? That’s Perrie Edwards” Leigh Anne whispered to my ear as we entered the lecture hall. To be completely honest, it was too early to be thinking about this. I just want to get over with this class so that I can have my fifty minute break till my History class.

“Do we have to talk about this now? It’s so early in the morning” I groaned as I took a seat. I then looked at the blonde model, she truly was beautiful. It looked like her face and body was sculpted by god; her cheekbones chiseled to perfection, eyes as blue and clear as the Palawan waters, nose thin and tall— she was a goddess. Hold on, why am I having a flawless woman as the person I want to paint? “Leigh, I can’t have her as my model. She probably looks exactly the same as that imaginary lady I drew yesterday—”

“Actually, you can’t draw an imaginary face. Humans cannot just think of a face we’ve never seen— it’s just impossible. We see thousands of different faces in our daily lives, so ultimately we think of a face we’ve seen somewhere—”

“That’s not the point!” I immediately covered my mouth, realising we were still in the lecture hall. I probably shouldn’t have screamed. I looked around, silently apologising to everyone, then looked back at the lady who's currently laughing at my outburst. “Perrie may be a nice and wonderful girl, but I need a body— oh god that sounds so wrong, but I need a body that physically shows another story”

“What makes you think she does not possess that?” Leigh asked rather quickly.

“She’s a model isn’t she? Aren’t the model nowadays like completely flawless and y’know… Instagram material?” Leigh Anne just laughed at me, as if I said something stupid.

“Well clearly I know a bit more than you do Jadey” she said, smiling sweetly at me. What was she on about? She knows a bit more than I do? Wait… _did the two hook up with each other?_

“Leigh… did you and Perrie… I don’t know, did the dirty?”

“Jade, I’ve never had sex with a woman. How ‘bout I show it to you later today? Now, instead of you trying to investigate my sex life, why don’t you go over to Ms. Edwards and start asking the questions to get this project with. We still have nine minutes before class starts.” Before I could even respond, Leigh grabbed all my things, and shoved them in my arm, directing me to go sit beside Perrie. I nervously looked at her, slowly striding over to the spot beside her. Why am I doing this?

“Hi… sorry, my friend over there told me to move cause she saved it for someone else. Do you mind if I sit beside you?” I asked nicely as possible, hoping she didn't realised I lied. Perrie turned towards me, followed by a gorgeous award-winning smile. No wonder she’s a model.

“Yeah, of course. I’m Perrie by the way” She extends her left arm out as I placed my things on the joint table. I gladly accepted it, taking a seat beside her.

“My name is Jade. Jade Thirlwall”

“Oh! So you’re that student who painted that really cool orange-yellow kind of thing? I don’t really know what it was. But it looked really good.” That definitely took me by surprise. She knew who I am from the painting? Not even my professors could remember my name when they see me almost daily.

“Yeah, hehe. I wasn’t sure what I was doing. Professor Gomez just asked me to make an abstract painting for our texture and pattern project, and that’s about it”

“Wow, you’re really a talented artist Jade. One of my friend who’s also in your art class, Hemal, also did the project and he asked me to come to the exhibition. I don’t really remember his drawing though” Perrie confessed, clearly seeing the guilt in her ocean-blue eyes. 

“Hemal is an amazing artist. He did that pink criss-cross kind of thing. He wanted to raise awareness about breast cancer, I thought that was really nice of him to do.” The both of us continued talking about the different art pieces shown at the exhibition. For Professor Gomez’s class, she always sets up art exhibitions whenever we have a project. All students and college staff are welcome, along with judges. Aside from Professor Gomez grading us, the judges also helps in determining our grade. I don’t know if other colleges do this, but that’s how ours is done. Or at least in Professor Gomez’s class.

Perrie seemed like a really nice person. She was very friendly and also very open about different topics. I honestly wouldn’t mind her being the subject— oh fuck, I have to ask her if she’s fine being my subject… my naked subject. Just before I could ask the pretty model, Professor Tan came in. Well, I’ll have to find another way to ask her then.

 

* * *

 

“So were you able to ask her?” I turned around to see who was talking to me, only to see my bubbly roommate catching up with me in the corridor. Why does she have to be so loud?

“No, I didn’t. It completely slipped off my mind. Right when I remembered why I sat beside her, Professor Tan came in.”

“Jade, the entire purpose was to ask her if she could be your model. What were you two doing before that?”

“Well Leigh Anne don’t you think it’s uncomfortable and shocking for a completely random person to hear, ‘Hey, I need to paint someone naked. You seem fit for the job, why don’t you do it?’” Leigh smiled sheepishly, but that didn’t stop her from following me to the library. “Anyway, I’m kinda unsure about asking her. She’s so nice and happy, I don’t think I want to scare her away. I felt like I made a new friend”

“You really have no idea what sort of modelling she does do you?” The curly haired woman asked. I just shrugged at her, and next thing you know, Leigh grabbed my wrist bringing me to the computer lab. The computer lab was available to all students; many people go there to finish up their work, or for people like Leigh Anne, read Perez Hilton. The moment we arrived, Leigh pulled a chair out, and began typing away on the desktop.

“Leigh, what are you looking for?” She didn’t answer. She clicked on the blue link, opening to a green and white screen, with the word ‘ _Epiphany’_ written in cursive.

“This is a modelling agency. This is different from majority of the modelling agencies out there. This one doesn’t only have the ones you call, ‘ _I_ _nstagram Material_.’ They have a huge range of models from different skin complexion, races, shapes, sizes, nationality, and even have models with disorders and diseases. This company accepts all” Leigh explained, scrolling through the website. I wasn’t sure why she was showing me this, but nonetheless, it was true; there was a picture where there were five models with their country’s flag wrapped around them. One of them was a brunette plus sized model, her smile as bright as the sun, proudly wearing her flag. Another one Japanese, and she was tinier compared to the rest. Everyone looked so happy, proud, confident, and beautiful— it was amazing.

“Leigh, this is beautiful. But why are you showing me this?” Leigh Anne just chuckled, scrolling further down the website, till she stopped at one pictorial where there were three women naked, freshly coated in taffy pink paint.

“Doesn’t she look familiar to you?” Leigh Anne asked. I looked closer, gasping to see who one of the three women were. It was Perrie.


	5. Chapter 4: The Proposal

I was on my way to a café in Central London to meet my childhood best friend, Jesy. I haven’t seen her for about two months due to college and her work, so it was really nice that I could finally catch up with her. I remember the first time I met her; it was during primary school, and a girl with long and curly hair came in. A lot of people teased her cause of her hair, but I personally found it gorgeous. When it was lunch time, I went up to her table, and had my lunch with her. I remember the first thing I ever said to her was, ‘ _ Oh my goodness we have the same lunch!’ _ From that day on, we remained as best friends. 

I finally made it to the café, the aroma of fresh coffee immediately wafting in the air. Sounds of people chattering filled the room along with soft jazz music playing in the background. What a typical coffee shop. 

“Jeed! Over here!” I then saw Jesy, excitedly waving her hand from her seat. What a silly girl. Jesy always knew how to make me laugh; it’s impossible not to have a good time with her. Just her laugh itself will make your day. I made my way to her table with the biggest smile on my face. 

“Ah Jesy! I missed y—OH!” She didn’t even let me finish, she just wrapped me in her tattooed arms. 

“Oh Jade, I missed you so much bub! Look at you so grown up!” 

“Jesy, I missed you too, but we’re in public—”

“I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH BABE!”

“Jesy, stop screaming and let me go!” I hissed. She immediately let go, looking sheepishly at me. We eventually sat down, telling each other some stories with every single damn detail. We had an amazing time catching up with each other. Apparently Jesy got fired three times from three different jobs. She started off working at TopShop, but she fought with one of the customers cause they kept criticising their kid about how they looked with the shirt they tried on. One thing about my friend Jessica is that she will not hesitate to defend anyone if they are  being judged. Regardless of her actions, she still got fired because she fought and cussed at a customer. She then worked at Lush as a sales clerk. Everything was going well, until she got too excited with the bath bombs and ended up using way too much to entertain the kids. Her third job was a waitress at an Indian restaurant. There were no attitude problems, but she kept mishearing the food, giving the wrong food to the customers. For example the customers asked for  _ dhokla _ , which is a vegetarian dish made from rice and chickpeas. Jesy then misheard it as  _ dosa _ , which is a South Indian pancake that’s usually eaten with  _ Sambar _ , a lentil-based soup. Anyway, she kept doing similar mistakes like that for two weeks, leading to her getting fired. Currently, she’s working at a styling company as an assistant. So far Jesy hasn’t gotten fired yet, so that’s good. 

“Enough about my working life, how’s college going?” Jesy asks, resting her arms on the table. 

“Not too bad. We have an art project due in about fifteen days”

“Hmm, you’ve got a lot of time then. I remember I always did every single project the night before it was due. Thank god I completed school, it was disastrous” 

“Well Jes, I like to take my time doing things and make sure the final result is outstanding, which is why I do things ahead” Jesy rolled her hazel green eyes at me as I raised my brow, sipping on my hot cappuccino. 

“What’s your art project this time?” Damn it. I really hoped she wouldn’t ask that. If I do anything related to something remotely erotic, Jesy will haunt me forever. A couple of years ago, I told Jesy that I read a Harry Potter fanfic where Draco and Harry had sex, and openly told her that I enjoyed it. That was when I found out that Jesy is a dirty-minded woman that’ll never let you forget about anything you did related to sex. Ever since that day, she’d send me links to various DracoxHarry smut, or even HarryxVoldemort smut. It was absolutely disgusting and mentally scarring. 

“Well, it’s umm, nude art” I quietly said, looking down at my half-finished coffee. I didn’t even have to look up to see Jesy’s eyes widening as her smile gradually gets wider. 

“Wait, Jade Thirlwall? Drawing naked people? Oh my, this is such an upgrade from that Harry Potter erotica—”

“Jesy we will never speak about that again” I hissed at her, glaring at the British lady in front of me. Next thing you know, Jesy’s iconic laughter joined the chattering of the people. 

“I’m sorry Jadey, but this is hilarious. Oh my, so you’re gonna have a woman showing her fanny or what?” Jesy asked through her laugh. This woman is unbelievable. 

“No! My art professor asked me to make my own version of  _ ‘Leda and The Swan.’ _ I still have to get a blonde model though. I’m currently making the fake swan out of paper mache, but in the meantime, I have to ask the blonde model in my class if she’s cool with it.” Jesy stopped laughing, clearing her throat and began to speak. “Well at least you found a model. Why can’t you just fake someone in your painting though?” 

“Well Jesy, I’m doing something different with this painting. I want to add in today’s common body insecurities, but the model, or  _ Leda _ , is admiring them while that swan looks at her seductively. Drawing fake people and making up their fake insecurities just feels wrong for me.” I explained. Jesy nodded, continuing to sip on her coffee. We continued to talk for a little longer, exchanging stories as we add our own personal comments. Jesy and I are inseparable, especially when the two of us are talking. You could place us in different cities, and you’ll still be able to hear us shouting as loud as possible to each other. 

We continued speaking to each other, until I saw a familiar blonde enter the café. I turned to the right to clearly see who it was— it was the one and only Perrie Edwards. Jesy noticed my sudden change in direction, her eyes following to where I was looking at. 

“Oh hey, it’s Perrie Edwards. Hi Perrie!” Jesy shouted, causing the pretty blonde to look at our table. She smiled the moment she saw us, waving at us. How did Jesy know her?

“Jes, you know her?”

“Yeah. Our styling company worked with Epiphany for the past 3 days for their end of summer catalogue. I then saw Perrie, and we just talked ever since. Why?” Jesy questioned, clearly interested in my sudden question. 

“Well… she’s in my Psychology class…”

“And?”

“She is also that blonde model I was planning to ask to be my subject…” I answered, avoiding any eye contact as I scratched the back of my head. I could feel Jesy’s eyes enlarging as she cooks up some sort of idea in her brain. All I know is that it wasn’t good. 

“Hey Pez! Have a little drink with us!” Jesy happily said once Perrie was on the way out. _Oh no_. Perrie smiled, and made her way to sit with us. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Hi Jesy, hi Jade! I didn’t know you two knew each other” Perrie said, placing her freshly made coffee down. 

“Yeah… I didn’t know you two knew each other too” I mumbled, continuing to avoid any eye contact. All I can think of right now are ways to kill Jessica Nelson. 

“Well it is a small world. Jadey and I were talking, and apparently Jade has a very interesting art project” Jesy said, trying her best not to burst out laughing. I can’t believe she is actually doing this. I really want someone to throw bleach at me right now. 

“Ah yeah! My friend Hemal told me about that too. Nude art right?” Perrie asked looking directly at me. She may just be innocently looking at me, but I felt like burning and I had a very strong urge to strangle Jesy. I nodded at Perrie, hearing Jesy silently chuckle. 

“Well Perrie, my best friend here got personally asked by her art professor to make her own version of  _ ‘Leda and The Swan.’  _ She then needs a model or someone, to be her subject.” I could suddenly feel the walls crashing down on me as my hairs are being pulled by invisible hands. I cannot fucking believe Jesy Nelson had the audacity to do that. I was going to ask Perrie in my own good time, she didn’t have to do that at all. 

“Ahh, have you found someone yet Jade?” The model asked, looking at me again. 

“No, not yet” I said, tugging at the sleeves of my cardigan. 

“Well I can do it for you. It’ll be easier for you, and I won’t charge you. I respect you a lot as an artist” the blonde said smiling. Did she— wait, _what?_

“Whoa, you sure about this Perrie? You do realise I’ll be painting you, umm, bare” I slowly looked at Jesy, who is just as shocked as I am. Her mouth was left slightly ajar, no words coming out of her mouth. 

“Yeah, this is nothing. I did a topless shoot about six months ago, painting me body naked isn’t that much of a biggie for me. I’m worried about you Jade. Are you okay with having me as your subject?” 

“Yes, it’s completely fine. I was just surprised I guess” I said, still trying to process what just happened. Perrie was the one who asked about it first right? 

“Alright then. I’ll just type in my number for you now cause I have to meet up with my cousin soon.” Perrie typed in her number on my phone, and we said our farewells until she left the café. Jesy and I slowly looked at each other, still in shock of Perrie’s rather generous and bold offer.

“What the actual fuck just happened?”

“I don’t know Jes, but I got my subject” 


	6. Chapter 5: The Painting

 

_ Hey Perrie. I’ll be free this Friday from 4 pm onwards. If you’ll be free from that time too, please let me know. This is Jade btw. _ There, I texted her. I wasn’t expecting her to reply immediately, she is a busy model working for a rather amazing agency.  _ Epiphany _ … that’s such a unique and well-though name for a modelling company. The word itself means a moment of immediate or sudden realisation. All the models from there were unique, and they got this wonderful realisation that they are beautiful, deserved to be loved just like everyone else. It’s just a heart-warming feeling knowing that there are people out there that love and embrace their own insecurities. I wish everyone in the world was like that. The more I was thinking about the modelling agency, it got me thinking, how did Perrie become a model? Obviously, she is beautiful and lovely, but wouldn’t she possess something different? Then again, Leigh Anne did say that all types of models were accepted. Just as I was about to get up from my bed, my phone screen lighted up, showing I received a message. 

 

_ Hi jade :) i’ll be having a shoot that day, but i will be done by 6 in the evening. will that be ok? _

 

_ No problem, I’ll have time setting up everything then. Won’t you be tired though from your shoot? _

 

_ Nahh don’t worry. they’ll just be taking photos while i’m posing.  _

 

_ If you say so. The painting process will probably take long though, we’ll probably finish till like 10 in the evening.  _

 

_ That’s fine jade. i signed up for this anyway :) also, where do you live? _

 

_ I live in a brown apartment right across Superdrug near that train museum. It’s about a 8 minute walk from campus. I live on the 3rd floor, room 302. _

 

_ Ahh yeah I think I know where that is. alright see you with my naked arse on friday ;)  _

 

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks reading her final message. Oh boy, I’m actually doing this. Oh my lord, I will actually paint a nude woman. Goodness, I didn’t even realise that I’m on an entirely new level. Jesy was right, this is an upgrade from the Harry Potter smut. 

 

* * *

 

_ Paper mache swan?  _ Checked.  _ Mirror?   _ Checked.  _ Blank canvas?   _ Checked.  _ Oil paints?   _ Checked.  _ Pencils? _   Checked.  _ Paint brushes?   _ Checked.  _ Model? _   Unchecked. Well I shouldn’t expect her to be here now, it’s just quarter past five. Leigh Anne was thankfully on a trip to France for five days for her Anthropology class. This way, Leigh won’t encounter Perrie being fully naked, making things even more awkward than what I can imagine. 

Perrie said she’ll reach in about fifteen minutes from now. I could feel sweat building up on the top of my forehead, heart pumping faster by the minute, fingers playing with the hem of my  _ RuPaul _ t-shirt. I was very nervous. I should probably take a dump now before she gets here. Fun fact about me, whenever I’m nervous, I have to go for a poo. 

_ Ding dong.  _ She’s here. Should I offer her water? How will I tell her what to do? Do I tell her to get naked, or will it be more polite to wait? But that’ll take time… and I’m pretty sure the two of us want to get over it as soon as possible. Why am I sweating even more?  _ Ding dong.  _ Oh right, I have to open the door. Gathering up all the courage I have, if there was any remaining, I opened the door, revealing Perrie in a white flowy dress, reaching her mid thighs, showing her silky, toned legs. 

“Oh thank goodness, I thought I got the wrong room” Perrie said, clearly showing a sign of relief. I smiled at her, letting her in my cleaned apartment. I vacuumed the floor, dusted all the furniture, wiped the table— I did every single chore. I wasn’t sure if I did it to impress her, or to calm down my nerves. Either way, it’s best to live in a clean environment. The blonde was looking around the place, taking in every detail. There wasn’t really much to the living room; the moment you enter through the door, there’s a small corridor filled with my art work on the walls, leading to the living room. The living room was designed by Leigh since I got to stay in the bigger room. Although Leigh Anne majors in History, she did have a good sense of style. The living room had a classy vibe to it; there were two coffee brown book racks with the the flat screen tv between it. The book racks were filled with varieties of books that Leigh and I love. There was a section for our favourite fantasy books like  _ The Harry Potter series, The Selection series, _ and more. Then there were really interesting books that helped me in art such as  _ Frida Kahlo: Fashion as the Art of Being, Alla Prima, Art & Fear _ , and many more amazing art books. 

“You have a lovely place” Perrie commented, slowly sitting down on the black leather sofa. 

“Thanks, my roommate did all the interior designing for this place” I said, taking a seat beside her. 

“Your roommate is here?” Her voice had a hint of concern and fear. I looked at her, her blue eyes slightly bigger than usual, mouth left ajar, noticing that her lips are dry— she was nervous. 

“Oh don’t worry. She’s in France for a trip. She won’t be back till Sunday” 

“Oh, okay… sorry—”

“Perrie, you can still withdraw from this if you’re feeling nervous. I can always ask someone else” I interrupted, my caramel brown eyes looking at her ocean-clear ones. 

“No, no, I’ll do it. It’s just that I got nervous all of a sudden. But no, I will do it. I gave my word. Besides, I know you’ll do an amazing job.” She warmly smiled at me as she said that, making sure I acknowledged every single word. “Shall we start?”

 

* * *

 

“So this is the concept, or the vision per se. Hold on, do you know the story of  _ Leda and The Swan?”  _ I asked, entering my already prepped bedroom. The fake swan was placed adjacent to the full-length mirror, to look like the swan was looking at  _ Leda _ . I had my blank canvas a good thirty centimetres away from the subject space, along with my brushes and paints placed on a stool. 

“Yeah I do. It’s where  _ Leda _ gets seduced by  _ Zeus _ who’s disguised as a swan, right? Then she got knocked up and ended up having children with two different men?”

“Yeah, basically” I mean, there was nothing wrong with what she said— it was true. 

“So, what’s your  _ vision _ Ms. Thirlwall?” She asked, taking her shoes off. Well, I guess she’s ready. 

“Well I want to incorporate this generation’s problems, at the same time show the Greek Myth in the painting. I see a lot of people, like my younger cousins, who seem to be so disgusted and ashamed of their stretch marks, scars, little belly— it’s just sad to think they find themselves so ugly and feel like they don’t belong in this world from such small things. I just want them to know that they’re beautiful, and the best way to start feeling you’re beautiful is to love every aspect of yourself.

“For this particular painting, I want you to well, be naked as my project is nude art, and show that you love yourself by admiring your body as you face that mirror. Honestly, at first I was only directing this to people that actually had these so-called ‘insecurities,’ but then I learned that it doesn’t matter who it is, as long as you love yourself and know you are beautiful.” 

Perrie was just smiling with her hands clasped together. She paid attention to every word I said, the message sinking in her. She had a really beautiful smile; her lightly coated lips perfectly framing her pearl white teeth. I noticed she had a faint dimple on her left cheek— she was a goddess.  “You gave me even a better reason to do this” Perrie said, standing up brushind down the skirt of her dress. I smiled brightly at her, appreciating the fact that she agrees with my concept.

“So, should I leave and let you… undress?” I sheepishly looked down at the floor, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the blush on my cheeks. However, Perrie just giggled. “Sure, I’ll let you know.” And with that, I left the room, trying to calm myself down. 

After a few minutes, Perrie called me and told me she was ready. Oh god, why am I getting nervous again? It’s just a nude woman that has the exact same body parts as you. Maybe her breasts are a bit bigger, but nonetheless, we have the same anatomy. 

  
I walked into my room, still looking at the carpeted floor, eventually taking a seat as I grabbed the charcoal pencil to make the outline before painting it in.  _ Look up Jade. Look. Up. _ I took a deep breath and slowly looked up, seeing a flawless bare back facing the mirror. She had light freckles down her spine until her perfectly shaped bottom, looking as soft as a baby. Her well shaped legs were crossed, giving her body an amazing hourglass figure. My eyes drifted to her reflection in the mirror; there were more freckles scattered across her chest, pink rosy buds embedded on her supple and round breasts. Then I noticed something— there was a light line in the centre of her milky stomach. Then it hit me…  _ it was a scar _ . 


	7. Chapter 6: The Final Product

The paint brush in my hand lightly and carefully added details onto the ivory painted body on the canvas. Looking up again, I could see Perrie exhausted from her stance; her legs were slightly trembling, and her back slouching from time to time. 

“You alright, Perrie?” I asked, adding light freckles onto the canvas.

“Yeah... but are you almost done?” Her voice strained and dry from the lack of talking. I’ve been painting for about two hours now, god knows what the woman is feeling. She’s been standing for the past 3 hours. 

“Just a bit there. I’m working on the freckles now, then all I have to do is finish it off with varnish” I continued to work on the freckles, and worked on the blonde hair that was tied in a bun, giving the hair more life and dimension by adding some darker lines to the hair and a bit of white to give it that shine. About nine minutes later, I finally finished the painting. 

“Right Perrie, it’s done”

“Oh, thank god” Perrie breathed out heavily, hands falling on her defined hips. The model slowly stretched her arm upwards curving her glorious body, accentuating her round bum and milky globes. I unconsciously licked my lips, admiring every single inch of the gorgeous woman. Oh my god, I’m a fucking pervert. 

“You like what you're seeing Jadey?” Perrie asked looking at me, the corner of her lips raising. I could feel the warm blood rushing up to my cheeks, my eyes immediately looking at the floor.  _ Why are you like this Jade? _

“Umm… hehe. I guess I’ll leave you to change?” My voice was quiet with a hint of embarrassment. Perrie just chuckled at my reaction. I don’t know if I should feel even more embarrassed because she did figure out I did like what I saw, or if I should feed relieved that she didn’t get mad at me. Perrie just nodded at me, going towards my bed where her matching pink undergarments were placed on top of her white dress. I should probably leave before I start drooling. 

* * *

“Thank you so much Perrie, you have no idea how thankful I am” I gave her the biggest smile, hoping she’ll know that I was being sincere. She smiled back at me, telling me it was a pleasure to work with me.

“Can I see the final outcome?” 

“Sure, hold on. Take a seat if you’d like” I said, going to my room where I left the final product. This painting was undoubtedly the best I’ve done; black and orange painted on the edges of the canvas, giving that dim effect to set the mood. Then there was  _ Zeus _ , slowly emerging from the dark light, feathers of the swan looking light and fluffy, tempting to be touched. The white lofty swan's eyes darkened, filled with pure lust and sin as it fixes its gaze at  _ Leda. _ The woman was bare, looking at her own reflection in a long mirror, admiring the freckles dancing across her ivory body, with a light brown line drawn in the centre of her stomach. Few strands of blonde hair fell from her bun, framing her gorgeous face as she beams at herself. Her skin look soft, as if it was never touched by a human before— she wasn't just a want, she was a need. 

I returned to the living room, where Perrie was standing looking at one of my artworks framed on the wall. As if she noticed my presence, she grinned from ear to ear. “This is beautiful Jade. What does it mean?” She asked, pointing at the framed work. It was a watercolour painting which I did a few months ago; it was a horse running freely, with splashes of vibrant colours surrounding the animal. There was no meaning behind the painting. Though you can create a meaning out of it, I simply just did it for fun. Leigh Anne really liked the painting, so she just framed in the living room. 

“There’s really no meaning behind it. Though we can analyse it, it’s just something I did for fun. There doesn’t have to be a meaning behind your artwork all the time. Sometimes you make them because you feel like it” I explained. Perrie just kept smiled, slowly looking over at me. 

“I wish I can paint like you, you’re amazing” 

I blushed, bowing my head down, mumbling a 'thank you.' I then realised I had the finished painting in my hands. “Um, here’s the one we just did. Be careful though, it’s still wet.” I said, handing her the freshly painted canvas. The moment Perrie took a hold of it, her blue eyes enlarged as she gasped quietly. It was adorable. 

“Bloody hell, Jade. This is amazing, oh my goodness” she gasped, looking at the painting in more detail. I couldn’t help but laugh at her astonished state, it was so cute. I took my phone from my back pocket to text Jesy that I finally got the painting done without anything funny going on. Jesy was constantly on my back ever since our meeting at the café; she kept asking me if I was attracted to girls. I really don’t mind if I get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. As long as he or she is nice and loyal, then gender nor looks matter to me. So obviously, I told Jesy that I don’t care about gender. Ever since that text, she has sent me various links and videos to dating women, to a point where she sent links on how to pleasure your woman in bed. I sometimes wonder how I became friends with Jesy in the first place. I opened my phone, realising it was already 11:21 in the evening. Will Perrie be able to go home?

“Hey Perrie?” She just hummed in response, still admiring the work. “Will you still be able to go home? It’s quite late” 

“Yeah, the last bus is at 11:20 pm I’m pretty sure I’ll make it to that—”

“Perrie, it’s already 11:21 pm” I interrupted. Perrie then looked up at me, then to the wall clock, reading it was indeed 11:21 pm. “You could stay over if you want. There’s a spare bed, and I’m pretty sure my clothes will fit you.” The blonde looked uncertain at first, thinking about what I just said. Of course she’d be unsure; why will she want to stay in the same place where a person painted her naked and was caught checking her out. 

“Are you sure, Jade? Is it really okay?” Perrie asks, her voice quiet and uncertain.

“Yeah of course. I don't think it's safe for anyone to be walking in the streets at this time.” Perrie nodded, taking her phone out of her purse. Her slender fingers were typing on the flashing screen quickly, her face looking quite serious. She then looked up at me, placing her phone back to where it came from. 

“I just texted my brother I'll be staying over at your place. So yeah, I'll annoy you for the night” She said, the corners of her pink lips rising as her blue eyes gleamed. Well then, I guess we’re having a sleepover.

* * *

I lent Perrie one of my Disney pyjamas, then slowly realised how childish I may have looked in front of her. Surprisingly, she got really excited with the fact that there was  _ Cinderella _ on her t-shirt with matching blue shorts. For the first time in my life, I didn't make a fool out of myself. We later realised that none of us had dinner yet, and not gonna lie, I am starving and I don't know how Perrie is taking it since she has been standing still for me for about three to four hours straight. 

“It's too late to order takeout now, none of the places with real good food are open this time” I said, looking through all the takeout menus. 

“Well do you have anything that we could use to cook? I know a really good carbonara recipe” Perrie says, her hands on her back as she slightly tiptoes. Do we have ingredients for carbonara? I told her to wait, slowly walking to the small kitchen. One thing that really irritated me about this apartment was the small kitchen. The kitchen looked way bigger in photos; what we got instead was a small countertop for placing any condiments, and a gas stove on the side. There was barely any walking space due to the big cabinets Leigh Anne bought to fit the ambiance of this room. Now that I think about, maybe our kitchen is fine, it’s just the cabinets she bought are big. 

I looked through the cabinets and refrigerator, and we surprisingly did have ingredients to make carbonara. We had a pack of cream, some herbs and spices that Leigh Anne uses, eggs, a half finished garlic, and of course spaghetti. 

“Hey Perrie, I think we have enough— Oh my god when did you enter?!” I shouted louder than I should have; the neighbours probably wouldn’t like me screaming at midnight. Perrie was standing beside me for god knows how long. How did I not notice that? Perrie just laughed at my terrified state, her small hand resting on my shoulder. Chills rushed down my spine from a simple touch, and I could feel my heart beating faster than usual. Soon enough, I joined in laughing with her, the sounds of our laughter filled the entire apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this Jerrie fanfic. This will soon come to an end, but don't worry I already have a new Jerrie au ready to be posted after this is completed. Have a nice day everyone! 
> 
> \- baepsaejerrie


	8. Chapter 7: The Kiss

It turns out Ms. Perrie Edwards was a fantastic cook. I lived on eating beans on toast or if I’m lucky, cup ramen from my Japanese neighbours that goes to Kyoto four times a year. Perrie knew how to mince the garlic in one quick and fluid motion, and she knew when to add the next ingredient. It's probably something I should learn. 

“How did you learn how to cook like that?” I asked, resting my chin on my hands, bending to a full 90 degree angle on the countertop. 

“Well I live with my brother in London, so I have to do all the cooking since Johnny can’t do shit. He tried to make those ramen noodles in the pack, and he burnt water —”

“Burnt water? Don’t you mean boil, or evaporate?” My brows furrowed at her words. How can you burn water? 

“No bubbling occurred Jadey, the water was just… burnt” She stated, continuously stirring the thick, creamy white sauce. The smell of the cream and saltiness wafted in the air, the entire apartment filled with the savoury scent. 

Perrie and I had a great meal; the al dente pasta coated with the salty and rich white sauce, topped with cut bacon that has been perfectly cooked— it’s been such a long time since I had a great meal like this. 

“Perrie thish ij amajing! I haven’t tashted anyhing like thish shince… I haven’t tashted anthing like thish!” I happily exclaimed while chewing the food. 

Perrie giggled at my outburst. “Aww, you’re so cute Jade. And thank you, I’m really glad you like it.” My overflowing cheeks smiled at Perrie as I happily continued eating, hearing more of Perrie’s adorable laugh. 

 

* * *

 

After our scrumptious dinner, we both got on the couch and decided to watch all the  _ Mulan _ movies. I have the entire collection of Disney princess movies stacked in the TV rack. Watching Disney films relieves all my stress from college— it’s better than smoking or doing drugs. We were now at the part where Mulan was discovered by Li Shang that she’s a girl. 

“Have you heard that they’re making a live-action film of Mulan?” A quiet voice asks. I withdrew my attention from the movie, facing the blonde girl. She was still watching the film as she was speaking. 

“Yeah, I heard. I’m glad that they’re having a Chinese actress play Mulan. I heard for Aladdin they got an Indian actress. There are millions of Arab women, I don’t know why they simply couldn’t recruit one of them.” It was true, it isn’t difficult to find an Arab woman that can act and sing. As a Disney fan, especially the princess movies, the decision was rather disappointing. Considering Aladdin was my favourite film. 

“That is true, and sad. But Mulan was also disappointing. Our bisexual icon Li Shang isn’t even in the film— they took him out.” My eyes grew wide, jaw dropping at her statement— what? 

“Seriously? Oh my god, what the actual fuck? So Disney is now homophobic and think they’re smart enough to remove one of the most important characters?” I blurted rather loudly, completely ignoring the film playing on the screen. 

“Couldn’t have said it better” the blonde said, eyes still glued to the tv screen as I remain shocked from the news. 

Throughout the entire film, the two of us remained quiet, enjoying the movie. I looked towards Perrie, her blue eyes looking at the direction of the big screen as her pink lips were slightly left ajar; her lips looked so soft— almost kissable. My eyes slowly drifted downwards to the pyjamas I lent her. I suddenly remembered that just a few hours ago, I painted her fully naked and now she’s beside me watching a Disney film. I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks just thinking about her glorious body. Perrie is obviously a lovely individual, all I’m trying to say is god must have been feeling great when he decided to sculpt this beauty. Thinking about her figure while watching a Disney film is highly inappropriate, what am I doing? Then I remembered, there was a long scar on her toned stomach. I wonder how she got it… 

“Hey Perrie?” 

She turned to me, her doe eyes still as big. “Yeah?” 

I cleared my throat, hoping she wouldn’t hate me or get awkward. “I noticed that when I was painting that umm, you had a scar. How’d you get it?” I asked, voice quieter than usual.  _ Please don’t hate me, please don’t hate me.  _

“Ah well, when I was little my oesophagus was too small, so I had to get it operated to eat properly. I did a lot of operations and yeah, that’s how I got this little guy.” She softly said, looking down at her clothed stomach. 

“Well you look hot either way— ?” I covered my mouth immediately I let those words slip out of my mouth. “Oh my god, I am so sorry—”

“Haha, don’t worry Jadey it’s cool. Even you’re really pretty yourself” Perrie said, the corner of her lip slightly raising— was she smirking at me? “Not gonna lie, I was pretty ashamed of my scar before. I always found it embarrassing, and I always felt like I had to cover it up. Until, a staff from Epiphany came up to me when I was working at a pet retail store. She told me to come try for their modelling company, and they’ll see if they like me. I miraculously got the courage, and tried it out. After they told me to simply just walk around the small ramp, they said I got in. 

“I didn’t know what Epiphany was at that time; I thought it was just another regular modelling agency where they scout those flawless, tall, and beautiful models. I wasn’t sure why they accepted me, considering I’m pretty short. Anyway, I only realised how unique and amazing Epiphany was when I saw the other models; there were people with different races, size and shape, skin issues, sexualities— it was interesting and wonderful. The people there helped me embrace my own insecurities, and yeah, I’ve never been ashamed of my scar ever since.” 

I couldn’t help but smile widely at her. She was the perfect  _ Leda _ .  She has blonde hair, milky white skin, and she was beautiful. Not only that, she had that one thing I wanted to show in my painting— self love. The fact that she was able to embrace her insecurities and love herself made me realise not only did I pick the perfect subject, I’ve also found someone I really like. She was perfect. 

“You know, I was really doubting to pick you at first since you were a model. I wanted to pick a person who openly share their insecurities, and loves themselves for it. Then I later realised, everyone has their own insecurities. It’s up to them if they are willing to share it or not. I’m glad I chose you though. You’re really beautiful Perrie” I said, looking at the blonde girl beside me. She looked down at her lap as she chuckled lightly. She then turned towards me, having the brightest smile on her gorgeous face. Her blue orbs meet my caramel ones, gradually drifting down towards my lips. Her smile slowly fades, her body moving closer to mine; our bare knees touched, my tanned knee contrasting against her fair ones. Her eyes meets mine again as her soft and slender fingers gently places a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. I could feel my heart racing, blood pumping faster than usual. I couldn’t think properly, nothing was processing in my mind. I slowly leaned in, my eyes staring at her pink lips. I wasn’t sure of what was going on anymore, but it felt right. Perrie brought her fingers under my chin, gently lifting it up. Her lids closed, closing the gap between our lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated over the past few days. But here I am now!
> 
> Now the question is, to smut or not to smut?


	9. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains graphic lesbian smut
> 
> Read at your own risk

I slowly pulled away, hot air heavily escaping my mouth. Blue eyes meeting brown, deeply looking at each other. The sound of my heartbeat was louder than our deep breaths, my head spinning from all the heat and lust surrounding us. A sudden warmth cupped my flushed face, her lids closing again, catching my swollen lips against her soft ones. My arms slowly reached out for her neck, embracing the beautiful blonde, having little to no space between our hot bodies. A warm, wet muscle ran across my swollen lips, begging for entrance. Deciding to be a stubborn girl, I kept my mouth closed, the corners of my lips slightly rising. As if she knew my tactic, her slim fingers let go of my face, leisurely making its way down to my covered breasts; her soft hands held each breast so gently, it was almost frustrating. I grunted in response, feeling Perrie smile against my lips. It was almost like she understood my frustration, she stopped cupping my small breasts; in return, I felt her index finger and thumb holding my right nipple in between, rubbing it deliciously between her fingers, earning a moan out of me. The model took her chance, inserting the pink tongue in my hot mouth, the two wet muscles sliding against each other, fighting for dominance. The sounds of our soft moans and tongues churning were echoing in the small living room— every single movement is clearly heard. I slowly pulled away from her, my lids opening again seeing a string of clear saliva from our swollen lips. Both of us were catching our breaths, unsure of what’s going to happen next. I wasn’t sure what came to me, I had the sudden urge to sit on the pretty blonde’s lap, and to fully worship the goddess— so I did. Without hesitation, I climbed on Perrie’s lap, leaving tender kisses from her forehead, to her tall nose, slowly making my way down to her neck. Looking above, I could see Perrie tilting her head up, soft gasps leaving her pink lips. I kissed her fair neck, my tongue escaping my hot mouth, lightly licking the space between her neck and shoulder.

“Jade, d-don’t stop, it feels so g-good.” An immediate rush of warmth went to my core from her words, and I couldn’t help but feel more confident. Following my instincts, I sucked lightly on the space, gradually sucking harsher; the model’s gasps transitioned to soft moans, getting louder and louder. I felt a sudden tug on my hair, gently pulling my head up. I left a soft kiss on the pretty purple flower I marked on her pale skin, kissing my way up her face until our lust-filled eyes met with each other.

“Jade, do you want do this?” She asked, as she bit her swollen pink bottom lip. My eyes raked down her warm body; her chest was rising up and down with her hardened nubs poking out of the thin t-shirt. I looked back at her face again, a faint tint of pink covered her cheeks, her blonde hair slightly messed up, making her even more delectable— she was just beautiful. I nodded a ‘yes’ at Perrie. She smiled at me, her hands sliding down my bum, grabbing it between her hands.

“Ah! Perrie!” I chuckled at her, causing Perrie to laugh.

“Aw, you’re so cute Jade”

My brows furrowed at her words. _Cute?_   “Perrie, I left a hickey on you and you were a moaning mess, and I’m _cute?_ ” I questioned as my brown orbs looked directly at her.

“Jadey I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just found your reaction cute, but I must say, you did surprise me with you suddenly climbing on my lap.” She said with a wink. “Let’s go back to your bedroom so that I can surprise you, yeah?”

 

* * *

Perrie pushed me down on the soft mattress, followed by her climbing on top of me, her thighs resting on both edges of the bed as her lips caught mine again. I pulled her face closer, our noses touching while our tongues battle for dominance. Her left hand reached under my shirt, sliding up my torso until she reached the hardened nipple. The sudden touch distracted me, causing the blonde’s tongue to take over my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth as she continued to toy with the hardened nub. Perrie pulled away from mouth, leaving kisses down my neck feverishly until she reached my covered breasts. Without hesitation, her pink muscle slipped passed her lips, licking the clothed nipple as she continues to play with the other. I threw my head back, my hips bucking against hers, rubbing my aching core on any possible skin I could feel. Perrie enveloped my entire boob in her mouth through the shirt, earning a loud moan from my throat.

“ _Fuck…_ please, take it off” I pleaded through my moans, still rubbing my covered pussy on her thigh. Perrie looked up at me through her thick lashes, sucking the nipple one more time as she moans— it was a sight to see. She released the wet nipple with a _pop_ , leaving a wet mark on my t-shirt. The model hurriedly pulled my shirt up, exposing my entire torso to the beautiful blonde. She looked at me through her clouded blue eyes, biting her lip.

“Jade you’re the most beautiful woman on this planet. _Fuck_ you're gorgeous.” Perrie says in awe, leaning down at me, sucking harshly at the juncture between my neck and collar bone. I groaned in response, my tan hand reaching for her round breast, massaging the soft skin. The model quietly moaned against my skin, her teeth deliciously scraping against it.

“Perrie, please” I begged, grabbing her tits in my hands, my clothed core still desperate for some attention. Perrie released her swollen lips from my neck, her soft hands lightly tracing the mark she created.

“Such a pretty flower” she says, smiling at her masterpiece. She kissed me one more time, pulling away only to directly place her hot mouth on my nipple as her right hand plays with  my other nub between her two fingers.

“ _Ah fuck_ ” I cried out in pleasure, entangling my fingers through her messy hair; her wet tongue flicking against my brown nub. She looked at me again through her dark lashes, releasing my nipple as she moved to my other breast, letting a drool of saliva to land on my nipple. Maintaining our eye contact, she blows on the wet nipple, causing a shudder to run down my spine, yet still managing to make my pink hole even more wet. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm dripping by now considering the amount of teasing Perrie has done. Still looking at my brown eyes, the model envelopes the nipple between with her mouth, nibbling it from time to time. I couldn't take it anymore with her eye fucking and nipple play— I want to be fucked. I _need_ to be fucked.

Gathering up all my energy, I pulled Perrie away from my sore breasts and flipped us over, making me on top of her.

“Hey I was just getting you worked up—”

“Sorry Perrie, but I'm desperate for this now. And I have to see you again” I said, pulling the Disney shirt off of her, showing her beautiful body to me one more time. She had full breasts with rosy buds to top it. Light brown freckles spreading across the model’s chest, making her even more delectable. Then there was her beautiful scar. I wasn't sure how a simple faint line could make someone look so beautiful; with or without the scar, Perrie would still be beautiful. I captured her swollen lips, ensuring my tongue enters her pretty mouth, exploring her warm cavern and memorizing every single detail. Following my instincts, my hands travelled down south until I reached the hem of the matching pyjama shorts, slowly slipping down until I met the soiled underwear. She wasn't just wet, she was _soaking_.

My tongue let go of hers. Her face was completely flushed, her voluptuous chest moving up and down as I continued to stroke her covered slit with my index finger. Perrie moved her hips along with the strokes of my finger, desperate for skin-to-skin contact.

“Jade, I need your fingers in me, _please”_ she says, bucking her hips, wanting more force applied to her core. I smirked at her plead, pulling the shorts completely down her silky legs, followed by her drenched underwear. The smell of sex got stronger by the second, the room becoming hotter and hotter from our bodies. The pretty blonde thrusted her hips forward, a small whine escaping her pink lips with her eyes shut closed. Licking my lips, I opened her smooth, pale legs; her centre was so pink and wet. Her arousal was slowly oozing out of her gorgeous sex, dripping down to her puckered rim. Just looking at her exposed and hot state was enough for me— possibly the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. I inhaled the scent of her sex— I didn’t know how to describe it, but it was surely an addicting smell. My brown eyes drifted up seeing the model’s horny state; her fingers were playing with her rosy tips, her tongue gliding against her lips, followed by her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. A loud moan echoed in the bedroom as my wet muscle licked up her dripping arousal from her tight asshole, all the way up to her sensitive clit. I repeated the step, causing Perrie to moan louder than before.

“Jade please… your fingers, I’m so fucking wet— _oh yes, good girl_ ” She cries as I inserted my slender finger through her pink hole— _fuck, she’s tight_. I moaned at the feeling of her walls tightly contracting against my finger; I added another finger, stretching the model out even more, her cries of pleasure growing louder.

“I read somewhere that if I do this—” I quietly said, my fingers going deeper in her hole, curling the tips upwards to her belly button, as if I’m beckoning someone to come over. “—I’ll reach your g-spot.”

“ _Ah fuck,”_ Perrie thrusted her hips forward, grinding greedily against my coated fingers. I then felt a soft, cushion-like tissue— _found it_. Following my instincts, I continued to rub against the velvet cushion insider her sex, while my other hands snakes up her leg, reaching up her clit, rubbing it back and forth. My eyes looked up at the pleasured blonde, her mouth releasing the most erotic sounds as she harshly pinches her nipples.

“Jade don’t stop, I’m g-gonna, I’m— _oh yes!_ ” She screams, her hips moving accordingly with my fingers, helping her come down from her orgasm. I slowly fingered her while the corners of her lips raised, a small laugh escaping her lips. I pulled my fingers out, seeing a clear coat of sticky liquid on my fingers; slowly separating my fingers, a string of both her cum and arousal dripped down little by little on her pink pussy. My eyes looked at her blue ones, bringing up my cum-covered fingers to my mouth, moaning at the taste of her sweet release. My velvet tongue tasting every bit of her release, feeling the hot and sticky texture. I pulled the fingers out of my mouth, leaning down to kiss her. Both of us groaned and moaned, her exposed pussy grinding against my bare thigh, surely leaving a wet patch. Her pale hands went down my front, under my shorts, lightly tapping against my swollen clitoris. I pulled away from her, burying my face in her hair, pornographic sounds coming out of my mouth from such a simple, yet pleasurable action.

“My baby was so good pleasuring me. How did you learn how to do that?” Perrie whispers, continuing to gently rub my sensitive bud through my wet panties. I could only whimper, my head clouded with lust. I grinded my aching core on her hands, only earning a slap against my pussy, causing me to yelp.

“Jade I expect an answer when I ask a question” Perrie says in a lower, seductive tone. She lightly scatters kisses along my face, toying with my little swollen nub. “So tell me Jade, how'd you learn how to pleasure a girl like that?”

“I-I had a girlfriend before and s-she taught me how to pleasure h-her” I replied, biting my lip from the subtle pleasure.

“Your girlfriend must be really stupid to let such a talented girl go. A wonderful painter with such amazing fingers, you deserve the world Jadey” She whispers, hot air coming out of her mouth. I could only moan, wanting more than what she's doing now.

“Perrie, please no more teasing” I begged, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck. Before I knew it, Perrie flipped me over, her darkened blue orbs looking directly at me. She smirked at me, biting her bottom lip as she pulled down my shorts. _Thank the lord she’s finally doing something._ She ducked her head between my legs, still keeping eye contact with me, licking a thick, wet stripe up my clothed pussy. I grabbed her blonde locks, bucking my hips against her face, erotic sounds leaving my mouth. Perrie’s tongue continuously licked up and down my covered slit, pushing my hips down, tasting every bit of my juice seeping through the cloth.

“You taste so fucking good” Perrie says, her velvet muscle making contact directly at my clit, then slowly pulling away; a mixture of my arousal and her saliva formed a bridge between her warm tongue and my sex.

“Perrie _please…”_ I whimpered, throwing my head back, grabbing the sheets below me. I felt like I could explode any minute.

“You'll have to try harder than that Jade” She teased, her tongue tasting my ruined panties again.

“ _Oh fuck…_ please, please, please. Make me come with your tongue, I need it” I didn't know how those words came out of me. The tease pulled my legs together, pushing my knees down my chest. Her slender fingers grabbed the elastic of my panties, bringing it up my tanned legs, and finally taking them off. The blonde looked at me again, placing the soiled underwear in her mouth, moaning as she sucks in my arousal. I bit my finger watching the erotic scene, as my other hand started to play with my nipple. The blonde took my underwear out of her mouth, throwing it across the room. She kept my knees against my chest, leaning her head down.

“ _Oh fuck!”_ Perrie buried her face between my drenched folds, her pink muscle licking and tasting every single inch of my pussy. The way her tongue glides across my folds felt like heaven—It was beyond amazing. I was having a hard time trying to catch my breath; although I couldn't see Perrie, I could only imagine how her face is coated with my arousal, eating me out until I remain unconscious.

“ _Oh my god Perrie, you're so good… s-so good.”_ Perrie spread my legs, her blue eyes looking at my fucked state, her mouth sucking on my swollen clit, moaning against it. She let go of my sex, inhaling the air rather heavily, licking her wet lips.

“You taste so good, I could eat you out for days” I blush at her words, wanting her warm velvet back on my pussy. As if she read my mind, she returned back to my arousal, her pale hands sneaking upwards, grabbing both my breasts in her hands, placing both the nipples between her fingers and pulling it lightly; her wet muscle licked a bold stripe from my puckered rim, up to my swollen nub. I was a moaning mess; I had my sensitive hardened tips being toyed with, while a talented tongue was doing magic on my pink core. Perrie brought one of her hands down, placing a finger inside my hole, earning a loud cry from me.

“My baby girl is so tight… can I add another one? _Oh yes_ , it takes me in so well” The blonde cooed, taking my clit into her hot cavern, flicking the nub back and forth with her tongue. Her two fingers thrusting in and out of me with her tongue on my clit was overwhelming— it felt so good. A sudden ball of warmth was forming in my lower abdomen— just a bit more, and I felt like I was going to burst into oblivion.

“P-Perrie I’m gonna— _oh f-fuck!”_ Her tongue sucked on my clit, my thighs quivering from the pleasure, a long breathy moan escaping my throat; my orgasm taking over my fucked-out body. Perrie took her fingers out, gently lapping up and down my sex, helping me come down from my high. The model took in every single bit of my cum, finally releasing my pussy from her mouth, kissing my sensitive clit one last time.

“Ah! Perrie it’s sensitive” I quietly said, covering my face with my sweaty hands. Perrie laughed at my statement, pulling my hands away from my face, her eyes looking lovingly at me. I took the initiative, and kissed the blonde tenderly as our swollen lips moved in sync— it was perfect. We both pulled away, smiling brightly at each other.

“So…” I said, still smiling at her.

“So, I know this is quite odd for me to ask cause we both just had the orgasms of our lives, but do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” Perrie asks, softly dragging her thumb across my bottom lip. _What a cutie._

“Hmm, where will we go?” I asked, brushing her messy hair with my slightly wet fingers.

“Anywhere you want. An art gallery, a restaurant, a library, even a strip club if you want”

“A strip club? Really?” I laughed at her suggestion.

“Well yeah, as long as they won't touch you. If they do I guess I'll just have to show them that you're mine on stage—”

“Perrie!”

“I'm joking bubba, but not really though. So you wanna go out with me Jade?” She asks, having a hopeful smile on her face. I nodded a yes at her, pulling her nude body against mine, embracing the beauty in my arms; It was a night to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written um...
> 
> I'm so sorry to all those that have been waiting! School begun and I've been really busy trying to adjust to my new school, and I've been bombarded with school work.
> 
> Just one more chapter to go, and this short fic will be completed. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! 
> 
> -baepsaejerrie


	10. Chapter 9: Finale

 

WARNING: Contains graphic lesbian smut 

 

My eyes slowly fluttered open, the rays of sun shining brightly through the curtains. Slowly getting up from the soft bed, a flash of last night’s shenanigan ran through my head; a light tint of pink forming on my cheeks, yet my thighs clenching together from the hot and erotic things we did. Perrie was sleeping peacefully beside me; her lashes softly touching her pale skin, her luscious pink lips slightly left ajar, and her glorious body covered with the white duvet. I might as well let her sleep, it is a Saturday anyway. I got up from the bed, deciding to take a shower to freshen up. 

* * *

Putting on a long black t-shirt and maroon underwear, I decided to make some pancakes for my Leda. Now,  _ how do I make pancakes?  _ Thanks to my lack of culinary skills, the only way I can make edible food is with the help of the internet. The recipe I found said:  _ 1 cup all purpose flour, 2 tablespoons sugar, 2 teaspoon baking powder, 1 egg, 1 tablespoon vegetable oil, and toppings you prefer _ . Well then, I do have maple syrup and whipped cream, so I guess we’ll go for that. Perrie made a delicious meal last night, making breakfast is the one way I can pay her back. From watching cooking shows, I think I'll have to mix all my dry ingredients first; I grabbed all the dry ingredients, adding each of them one my one, and generously stirring the ingredients with a whisk that I never use. I grabbed the cold egg from the fridge, taking in a deep breath, hoping that I won't fuck up and let a shell enter the mixture. Grabbing the metal fork from the utensil drawer, I gently tapped the cold egg till a small crack was formed.  _ Now comes the hard part.  _ Placing the utensil down, I held the egg in both my hands, pulling the shells outwards, the yolk and whites dropping into the powder mixture without the shell falling into the mixture.  _ Yes!  _ Just was I was about to put in the oil, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back.

"Woah—"

"Hi Jadey, what you making?" A low and raspy voice asks, resting her head on my shoulder. Before I could answer her, I could feel something really soft and smooth on my back. My brown orbs grew wide realising what it is—  _ Perrie is naked?  _

"Perrie, are you um… wearing clothes by any chance?" I ask, too scared to turn away.

"Nope" She says, emphasizing the ‘p’ in her answer. "Well you saw me nude twice, and last night you were amazing by the way, so I didn't think me roaming around naked would be that much of a bother. Are you okay with me showing my breasts and butt?" Perrie asks, a hint of naughtiness shown as she asks. My cheeks only got redder with her question. 

"N-no" I replied, going back to making the pancakes. Perrie sighed, tightening her embrace around my covered waist, clearly feeling her hardened nipples through my shirt.  _ She’s horny again?  _

"Thank god. I'm sort of surprised with you though, why are you wearing clothes? I wanted to have a little fun with you again." She says, rubbing her thumb in circles against my stomach. I could feel the room getting hotter, my core slightly aching from her dirty words.

"H-how about b-breakfast?" I asked, voice clearly shaking. Perrie only chuckled in response, her pale hands going under the long shirt, reaching up to touch my breasts, earning a gasp from me. 

"Oh I will have breakfast. You tasted so sweet and warm on my tongue last night, I think I'll want another go" the blonde whispers, continuing to play with my hardened buds. Her words were so dirty, my thighs started rubbing together unconsciously to ease the ache. Perrie noticed my thighs, smirking at the action knowing she was the cause of it. 

"Umm, how about we actually eat something first, you know how breakfast is the most importa—  _ Oh."  _ Her warm muscle licked the soft flesh on my left ear, licking down my pierced lobe, enveloping it between her warm cavern, tugging it gently with her teeth. Her warm hands slid down my torso, reaching the hem of my panties, pulling it from side to side, causing the cloth to rub deliciously against my wet pussy. My breath hitched at her move, dropping the whisk on the counter. 

"Perrie  _ please _ " I whimpered, aching for her touch. Perrie let go of my ear, trailing kisses down the side of my neck. I hissed when she nipped at a particular part of my neck. 

"My mark is still on you, let’s make another one, yeah?" Perrie whispers against my neck. Before I could answer, her mouth reached for my exposed collar bone, sucking on the skin, moaning against it. My legs were shaking at this point, my ass grinding against the model"s pelvis, wanting more friction. Perrie let go of my underwear, turning my body around, my back hitting against the counter as she reached for my waist, pulling me towards her as her lips touched mine. My hands reached for the back of her neck, pulling the beauty closer to me as our tongues delve into each other’s hot mouths. The kitchen was filled with lewd sounds along with our moans; if Leigh walked in the apartment anytime, I pray that she’ll forgive me. I pulled away from her soft lips, heavy breaths escaping our mouths, blue and brown eyes looking deeply at each other. My eyes then raked down her figure; her pink nipples were hard, her thighs were clenched together, with a sheen of wetness glistening. My pink tongue swept against my lower lip, looking back at her lust-filled eyes. The model grabbed my hips, lifting me on top of the counter beside the pancake mix. She smiled at me as I bit my lip, her fingers grabbing the hem of my shirt, taking it off exposing my nipples to the cold air. Without hesitation, her lips took one of the brown buds in her mouth, making eye contact with me as her other hands slides down, rubbing my clitoris through the ruined cloth. I threw my head back, bucking my hips against her hands, erotic sounds leaving my sore throat. Her fingers continuously rubbed the swollen nub, juices flowing out of my pink hole, seeping through the already ruined cloth. The pleasure from both her hands on my clit and the tongue on my nipple was too much; the pleasure was much more intense than last night. 

"I want your tongue in me please" I begged, not caring about my submissive and needy state. 

"You’ll have to beg more than that Princess. Why don’t you try a bit more?" She asks, slowing down her hands. I whined at her action as a breathy moan left my mouth. I don’t know what came over to me, but I knew that begging was my only option. 

"I want your tongue to drink up all my pussy juice, and I want you to make me cum. I want your tongue to taste my cum,  and to clean it up afterwards.  _ Please Perrie, please."  _ Before I could whine and beg more, she kissed me feverishly, pulling my soaked underwear to the side as her fingers trailed up and down my exposed core. I loudly moaned against her mouth, moving my hips along with her fingers. She pulled away from my mouth, kneeling to the ground, pulling my drenched panties down my legs. The blonde pulled my tan legs apart, displaying my dripping pink pussy to the pretty blonde.

"You're literally the hottest fucking woman in this world." A loud moan erupted from me as her velvet muscle licked a bold stripe against my wet folds. She repeated the step again and again, followed by her licking up and down my pink core, tasting my arousal. My eyes were shut tight, grabbing a hold onto her blonde locks, my hips grinding against her tongue. Everything just felt so good. A warm ball of pleasure started to form in my lower abdomen, my breaths getting shorter and shorter. As if Perrie understood what was going on, her mouth took in the drenched folds, licking it furiously with her muscle as her fingers took my clit, rubbing it back and forth. 

"I'm g-gonna cum… don't s-stop.  _ Yes yes yes, oh!"  _ My chest heavily rose up and down, desperately trying to catch my breath from the intense orgasm. Looking down, I saw Perrie wiping the clear liquid from her face, licking it all up as she moans erotically. Looking down at the floor, there was a pool of her wetness from her dripping pussy. I groaned at the sight; she must be aching for a release. Getting off the counter, I tried my best to stand properly with my wobbly legs, bringing Perrie to her feet, tasting my sweet juices on her velvet muscle. Our warm tongues gliding against each other, our hands cupping each other’s faces. Perrie pulled away, a string of our salivas forming between our swollen pink lips. Both our naked bodies were burning, aching for each other’s touch. I took the naked blonde's arm, bringing her to the leather couch. I pushed her down, setting myself on top of her as I dipped down, taking in her rosy buds between my lips. My warm tongue repeatedly flicked the hard nub as my tanned arms snaked down her toned stomach, encircling her swollen clitoris. Loud moans and groans filled the entire room; looking up towards her face, her teeth was digging deep on her lower lip with her eyes shut tight. My drenched fingers left her clit as I withdrew my mouth from the swollen nipple. 

"Hey why’d you stop—"

"I just want to try something," I said, getting off the needy blonde. Perrie pouted at me; looking down at her core, she was very wet. Before she could say anything, I brought one of her legs up in the air, aligning my pussy against hers. Looking back at Perrie, a smirk replaced her pout as her white teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. Before I could stop myself from shyness, I lowered myself down, bare wet folds touching each other. The blonde’s lust-filled eyes rolled back, her mouth opening up only to hear a long breathy moan. I continued to move my hips back and forth, our pink cores rubbing each others deliciously as our heads were thrown back from the immense pleasure. Perrie’s chest slowly began to rise quicker, her defined hips bucking faster than ever as her fingers were pulling her pink nipples. Her eyes were shut close, increasing the friction between our pussies, eager for an orgasm. I brought one my hands down to her clitoris, rubbing it furiously. The model began to moan louder, begging for an orgasm. I leaned down towards her, leaving a trail of kisses down her marked neck as we grind against each other with my hand helping her to cum. My hand rubbed her clit quicker, causing Perrie to scream as her orgasm unleashed. I slowly continued to grinded my wet core against hers, helping her come down from her high. Looking back at the blonde, her eyes were dilated, sweat dripping down her flushed face. I removed myself from the pretty model, sitting on the side of the couch. 

"Well that happened..." Perrie says, only to be followed by a giggle from her. I laughed along with her, looking down at my bare thighs, just realising what we did in less than 24 hours; I finished the painting, Perrie cooked dinner, we had sex, then we talked for a bit, wait— _ Weren’t we supposed to go on a date?  _

* * *

Leigh Anne was nice enough to drive me to the campus due to the fact that I had to bring my art work. I honestly hope that Professor Gomez would love my painting, and I genuinely hope that once my artwork is displayed in the gallery, art agencies would be interested in me to work for them. 

"Thanks for the ride Leigh… and sorry about the mess we made in the kitchen and the couch.” I quietly said, looking down at my black Oxford shoes. 

“Yeah, my boyfriend and I will get revenge on you two. But, I’m glad you got yourself a new girlfriend.” She said, looking up at me through the window.

“She isn’t my girlfriend though…” 

“Whatever you two are, I hope she stays around more because you seem way happier” Leigh smiles up at me, then drove off to the parking lot for students. A heavy sigh escaped my mouth,  _ if none of us have asked each other out, then what are we?  _ I shook the thought out of my head, all I need to do is submit this artwork and move away from nude art before I fall for someone else. 

* * *

I have to say, I am incredibly happy with the outcome; the midnight blue and warm brown paints helped create the dim effect in the painting, contrasting with the white and yellow paint, acting as a source of light in the painting. The colours slowly fades onto the lady in front of the glass mirror, admiring her own beauty as she smiles at herself. Her blonde locks falls on her freckled back gently, her soft yet shaped bottom painted with an opaque pale colour. Looking at the mirror, her face was indeed beautiful— goddess like features accentuating her defined cheekbones and tall nose. Light dots of brown scattered across the woman’s chest, and as you look down, a faint line of brown was drawn down her stomach, leading to her toned thighs touching each other. If you look at the other side of the oil painting, you could see the head of the white swan; its dark eyes looking at the blonde woman with nothing but lust, taking in every curve and feature. Light casts of grey and brown helped create the illusion of the swan’s feather, making it look more realistic.

“Jade, you’ve outdone yourself, this is beyond fantastic!” Professor Gomez’s smile was bright, her eyes filled with pure joy.  _ Good job Jade.  _ “This is one of the best artworks you’ve ever done, and you’ve done so many amazing ones in the past. The choices of oil colours, the realness of the painting, the message behind it— it’s excellent. I can’t say anything more than that, this is just pure excellence. Well done Jade, well done.” Professor Gomez says, looking at me with the biggest smile. I thanked her for the feedback, extremely ecstatic that she genuinely loved my work. 

I left the art room, going directly to the university’s library to study for design with a smile on my face. I finally sat down on the wooden chair, taking out my laptop. I lifted the top, only to see a rather huge yellow sticky note with black ink scribbled on it. 

_ Leda and the Swan: a Greek mythology where a beautiful lady named Leda, daughter of Thestios, was impregnated by Zeus in disguise as a swan due to her extreme beauty.  _

  
_Last week was something special between us, and I’ve never felt it with anyone before. Your lips on mine, your hands in mine_ — _it was magical. I wasn’t sure how I was feeling then, but you’re always on my mind. You’ve made me as your Leda, and praised my beauty. Though people do compliment me from time to time, you’ve made feel more beautiful and loved. Before it’s too late, do you want to give us a go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you all for being so patient with me and this fanfic. I know I haven't updated in such a long damn time, but here it is! I would like to thank everyone who has read this and enjoyed it, and have commented on how much they have liked this story. I am very thankful for the support and love I've received from this fic, and I cannot wait to write more. The Mixer community needs more fanfics, and I feel that as a Mixer I should write more. 
> 
> If you guys are interested in more of my writing, I have a small Lesy one shot, and if you're an Army, I have another AO3 account called CAS_Hobi where I've started a Vmin fanfic. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much, I love all of you. 
> 
> -baepsaejerrie


End file.
